resident evil:A
by rock911
Summary: right before RE:0 Meet jill for the first time...


**Resident evil.**

Chapter 1 prologue 

So there I am. Dodging though raccoon forest along with the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. team. Jack Daniels, Bill Hallstand, Charles Leonard, Jill valentine, and me. We had gotten word of some weird stuff going on in this region, really weird. We are on our way to the crash site of a helicopter, when we heard something off to the side. The team looks franticly to find the culprit of the noise, but to no avail. Then, they heard the sound again, from behind this time. More panicked, the team presses on. But then, they saw it, 9 to 10 meters away. A monstrous dog.

An Oozing, zombie dog. Almost demonic. The dog growls, and lunges toward the petrified team. Jill and I dodge off to the left, as jack and bill leap to the right. But Charles, as if frozen in place, didn't even flinch.

"CHARLES, RUN!!" screams bill as the demonic creature closes in. But he didn't budge. Didn't even blink. With a howl and a bark, the creature leaps up on Charles. Jill shrieks at the sound of the animal's jaws clamping down on Charles's face. A shot rings out. Jack had whipped out his handy 9 millimeter, and shot the dog, just above the shoulder blade. It squealed and fell to the ground. The team, gathering courage, crept up to the monster for a closer look. To our horror, it had no skin! It was all muscle and covered in blood. We all hunched in and looked at its face. But just then, the dog opens it's eyes, and leaps back to life! Jill gasps in disbelief as it leaps away from the S.T.A.R.S. team. Out of sheer instinct, bill pulls out his magnum revolver, and lands a shot in the beast's right flank. But to our surprise, it continues to attack! So bill unloads another round on the beast, this time in its face. It goes down hard, and doesn't get back up. With a sigh of relief, we all slump down under a tall pine and take a little brake. "What was that?"

We were so shocked by the animal, we had forgotten about Charles...

Jill gasps "Charles! We forgot Charles!" Everyone dashes over to Charles. He was gone. The monster had completely demolished his face, there was nothing left. Our first casualty...

_The beginning_

Have you ever had a dream? A dream where you can do or be anything that you want? Well I have. I dream every night about getting out of this god forsaken place and go back to my home town in Minnesota. Starting a family and getting away from all this military bullshit. I want to just lay asleep and dream about my perfect life, my utopia...

"Ten HUT!"

That's the first thing I hear every day.

My name is Cody Peterson. I'm in the training facility for new S.T.A.R.S. members. It's not easy, not for anyone who can't take some abuse. I'm here with three other friends. Jack, Bill and Jill. Jack and bill, there both big, strong, and well suited for the training. But Jill on the other hand, has trouble. But she won't give up; she pretty well developed over the months here. But one day, she proved to us all that she can do what she sets her mind to. See, we were doing some pretty tough training. We had to swim through a 100-yard stretch wearing all of our gear. Being of such a petit frame, this was particularly hard for Jill. Me, bill, jack, and the rest of the members of our squad, hopped in to the icy cold water. Jill on the other hand, was hesitant. She had to take a minute to group together her strength, for she was very nervous. All of that gear weighed at least 95 to 100 pounds. But finally, she pulled herself together, plugged her nose and jumped in. To no ones surprise, she sank to the bottom like a rock. The lifeguard was just about to jump in when Jill came popping up from under the surface of the water, breathed a deep breath and began to swim. Every once and a while, her head would go under for a moment or two. But even with all of that extra weight, She still kept on pumping her arms and legs to their physical limit. She even passed some of the unfortunate people who wasted all of their energy at the beginning trying to catch up to bill and jack. As she came up to the edge of the swimming area, jack and I crouched down and hoisted her out of the water. She was rather light on her own, but with all of that wet gear on, she weighed infinitely more. We slopped her down onto the ground and took off the heavy backpack full of gear. She spit up some water and began to breathe very heavily. I supported her head while Kathy, our medic, gave her the once over. "You were great out there!" I said to her "I've never seen anything like that from such a small person."

Jill looked up at me and smirked. "Didn't think I could do it did you?" I laughed and helped her onto her feet. Kathy took her arm over her shoulder and assisted her off to the barracks for a fresh change of cloths. But as they were walking out, they passed the drill sergeant. Jill couldn't help herself. She leaned over and shoved him into the water and casually walked out.

Back in the barracks, we all sat down for a game of cards. We had about 3 hours of free time before lights out. Jack dealt first. Jack seems to have a very friendly personality for his size. He's somewhat of a gentle giant. Jack has short brown hair and quite tall. Bill is kind of short, but he is built very strongly. Bill has short black hair and likes to stay out of things and stay quiet.

"Deal me some good cards for once will ya'?" Bill was always getting frustrated with his hand, even when it's a good one.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Jill had just entered the room with dry cloths on. She was wearing light blue jeans and a special issue S.T.A.R.S. tank top. Usually we would have to stay in our scrubs, but with her they must have made an exception. We always make room for her at our table, because being the small attractive woman she is, she is high on the priority list of the other guys. Jill is a woman in her 20s, with shoulder length, dark brown hair. She one of the only decent looking women in this whole place. Everyone is after her. We all are always trying to win her heart by random acts of kindness, but she has shown no signs of infatuation yet. Jill joined in the game and we played a few rounds of poker before we went to bed. Jill said good night and walked out across the yard to the women's barracks. At night we can hear the other men talking, over the song of the crickets outside, about how lucky we are to have landed with someone like Jill.

"Lights out!" Calls the voice from the door. We all get ready for sleep and settle in our ready-made beds. We were so exhausted from the training we had that day we fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow. I can't help but feel sorry for Jill. She is small, but she has so much determination, and nobody can see it.

The next morning the sergeant got us up again at the usual time of 5:30 in the morning.

"This sucks." Bill had just gotten out of bed. I agree with bill, this does suck. Once again I was dreaming of leaving this place, of going home. Not a day passes by without dreaming about it. Our training today is going to be the toughest that we have had in a long time. We put 30 pounds of weight in each boot and going through the obstacle course. Not the one that we were used to though, a longer one, 3 miles long. I was worried for Jill. The course starts out with 50 yards of tires that we have to walk through. No, not walk, run. Then we climb the tower, a 50-foot tower. We use a rope to climb straight up. Then we run one mile and crawl through 60 yards of barbed wire. Then we run the rest of the way back. This proves not to be very fun.

"Alright you maggots!" "Get in a single file line on the white marker. Ready, set, GO!" We all started off through the tires. With the extra weight on our legs, it was twice as hard. To my surprise, Jill hadn't even broken a sweat. I couldn't take my eyes off of her the whole time we were running. Waiting for her to slip up. But she didn't. She never screwed up, not once. I messed up several times trying to keep an eye on her. Exhausted, we trudged back to the barracks. We went straight to bed that night. As I lay there scraped, cut and bruised, I doze off and dream again about my perfect life, my utopia.

_Chapter 3_

Date goes here

My first assignment as an official stars member. I'm on a helicopter with my friends from boot camp. Supposedly there was a corporation called Umbrella. They were working on something that has regenerative properties...a virus. The virus reanimated the body, but with only the simplest of instincts, the need to feed. It's dusk and we are closing in on our rendezvous point. We are meeting with a S.T.A.R.S. field medic, Charles Leonard. We are to enter the forest on the east side of the city. We land on an abandoned street corner and hop out. It seems that the training was more than enough to toughen Jill up. She was ready for her first assignment, Unlike Charles who looked like he was about to shit himself. So will a hard swallow we entered the dark shadowy trees of raccoon forest. So there I am. Dodging though raccoon forest along with the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. team. Jack Daniels, Bill Hallstand, Charles Leonard, Jill valentine, and me. We had gotten word of some weird stuff going on in this region, really weird. We are on our way to the crash site of a helicopter, when we heard something off to the side. The team looks franticly to find the culprit of the noise, but to no avail. Then, they heard the sound again, from behind this time. More panicked, the team presses on. But then, they saw it, 9 to 10 meters away. A monstrous dog.

An Oozing, zombie dog. Almost demonic. The dog growls, and lunges toward the petrified team. Jill and I dodge off to the left, as jack and bill leap to the right. But Charles, as if frozen in place, didn't even flinch.

"CHARLES, RUN!!" screams bill as the demonic creature closes in. But he didn't budge. Didn't even blink. With a howl and a bark, the creature leaps up on Charles. Jill shrieks at the sound of the animal's jaws clamping down on Charles's face. A shot rings out. Jack had whipped out his handy 9 millimeter, and shot the dog, just above the shoulder blade. It squealed and fell to the ground. The team, gathering courage, crept up to the monster for a closer look. To our horror, it had no skin! It was all muscle and covered in blood. We all hunched in and looked at its face. But just then, the dog opens it's eyes, and leaps back to life! Jill gasps in disbelief as it leaps away from the S.T.A.R.S. team. Out of sheer instinct, bill pulls out his magnum revolver, and lands a shot in the beast's right flank. But to our surprise, it continues to attack! So bill unloads another round on the beast, this time in its face. It goes down hard, and doesn't get back up. With a sigh of relief, we all slump down under a tall pine and take a little brake. "What was that?"

We were so shocked by the animal, we had forgotten about Charles...

Jill gasps "Charles! We forgot Charles!" Everyone dashes over to Charles. He was gone. The monster had completely demolished his face, there was nothing left. Our first casualty...

We were shocked. We all sat under that one sheltering pine while we waited for the helicopter to return. I have never felt a greater relief than when that thing hit the ground. I could see that I wasn't the only one who was freaked out. I have never seen such horror in jack's eyes. The fear was insatiable. It was overwhelming. So we just sat there. We sat silent for hours, waiting for that goddamn helicopter. As we sit, we hear a whirring in the distance. The wind picks up as the helicopter lowers itself into the narrow clearing in the trees. Brad Vickers was the name of the helicopter pilot. He was a trainee, and quite a coward according to his training. We all got in the helicopter and stayed completely silent until we were back at the base, when we had to explain how Charles J. Leonard was not with us when we returned. Before we had much time to greave, we were called in to a briefing of a new assignment. "You are being assigned to investigate a suspicious occurrence in the Amazon jungle. It seems the umbrella corporation had a research lab there. But something went terribly wrong. You need to go and find out what happened." I wasn't sure if I was ready to fly right off to another mission after what had just happened. But I have to obey orders, that's all I ever do.

On the plane I'm scared. I mean lets face it, after what had just happened, anyone would be scared. So I just stare out the window, watching the canopy of the tree's whiz by under the chopper.

I'm gonna stop here. So be sure to catch the next exciting installment. Thanks for hangin' with me so far. Don't worry, It will get to the gory parts that I know you all like. ;)


End file.
